Los ojos de un mortal
by Kae Richa
Summary: Honor a quien honor merece: Mi fic está basado en un fanfic llamado "Respuestas" de Syringen, me gustó mucho esta frase del cap 3 y desde hace un buen quise hacer un one-shot hasta q se me hizo. Disfrúten. Reviews


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío. Todos son de JK Rowling. La idea es mía, pero está basada en una frase que dice así: _"Cuando veas en los ojos de un mortal el cielo, tu vida no volverá a ser igual"_, está en el capítulo 3 llamado: _Los ojos del cielo, _y es del fanfic "Respuestas" de Syringen que está en Espero que les guste.

**Los ojos de un mortal**

Estaba sobre la cama, dando vueltas y vueltas. No podía dormir. El silencio le era fastidioso. Bufó, resignado a no dormir de nueva cuenta. Sintió unos pequeños y sigilosos pasos sobre la alfombra, y luego sobre su cama. En su mano derecha sintió un cosquilleo e inmediatamente reconoció quien era. Un pequeño gato, hembra, color gris-plata, con ojos miel-verdoso, que había entrado a su vida hacía pocos meses; le había puesto de nombre _Silver_, por su tono pelaje y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables.

¡Meow…-maulló la pequeña reclamando atención. Volvió a bufar, se enderezó en la cama y tomó al animal entre sus manos.

Eres mi mejor compañía, Silver…-le dijo al animal.

Meow…-repitió Silver y se acomodó junto a su dueño, mientras éste acariciaba su cabeza.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación y observó el cielo oscuro con su luna llena brillante. _"Remus la debe estar pasando muy mal"_, pensó, _"menos mal que Severus está con él"_. Recordó a sus ex-profesores de DCAO y Pociones, respectivamente. Luego de la muerte de Sirius, en quinto año, Remus había sido su pilar más fuerte, pero no evitaba pensar que por las noches de verano, escuchaba al licántropo sollozar o gemir entre sueños. Con respecto a Severus Snape, él se había vuelto aún más duro e inflexible con él… las clases se convirtieron en un calvario y la Oclumencia era peor. Pero en séptimo, todo cambió… Severus y Remus lucharon junto a él en esa última batalla, durante la cual se sintió terriblemente débil. Severus le había dado la dureza y Remus la entereza.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Tenía tres años de no tener contacto con nadie del mundo mágico. Luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort y de la muerte de Dumbledore, él se había ido. Mantenía un lejano contacto con Ginny y Ron Weasley, pero era por protocolo, se había convertido en "el mago errante de Londres" y les informaba sobre anormalidades en el país. Logró cambiar su aspecto, el cabello lo había teñido de castaño claro y lo dejó crecer, sus ojos los reemplazó por unos lentes de contacto graduados de color avellana y la cicatriz la había logrado disimular con un hechizo. Su nombre, había terminado por cambiarlo a H. James P. Evans… toda su vida la cambió en cuestión de meses. Sin embargo había algo que aún no lograba olvidar, cada vez que trataba de dormir veía un par de ojos marrón que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad. No había encontrado otros igual a los de ella… ningunos.

"Sólo sé que sus ojos llenan de luz mi vida, que su recuerdo es algo tan fuerte que me ayuda a seguir …"-pensó.

Meow… grr…-Silver ronroneó.

Soy un idiota, Silver, cuando me miraba el mundo en su completa existencia se detenía en ese instante… sólo quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos, acariciar su fino rostro y entregarle lo mejor de mí, en un beso… un dulce beso… robado de sus labios… ¡Oh, Silver, cómo la extraño-

Se levantó de su cama y cargó a Silver, caminó hasta la cómoda de su habitación y sacó del cajón una fotografía en movimiento, donde seis personas le devolvían una cálida sonrisa… dos pelirrojos: Ginevra y Ronald Weasley, una rubia: Luna Lovegood, una castaña: Hermione Jane Granger, un rubio platinado: Draco Malfoy, que se había convertido en un buen amigo… y por último un pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda: Harry James Potter, la misma persona que ahora sostenía esa fotografía.

¡Dios! Son tantos recuerdos con ellos… y yo los abandoné. Dejé que el dolor y la frialdad se apoderaran de mí… Sólo, sólo quisiera verlos de nuevo-

Silver saltó de los brazos de James y a señas le pidió a su dueño que la siguiera. El joven se puso las pantuflas y la siguió con extrañeza, la pequeña gatita se acercó a la puerta principal y ronroneó en ella, pidiéndole a James que abriera… como si supiera que había algo allá afuera. Abrió nervioso, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cinco personas enzarzadas en una discusión.

¿Por qué no tocas, Malfoy-reclamó un pelirrojo que sostenía tres maletas.

¡No soy yo! Es Hermione-dijo el rubio platinado, mientras sacudía su chaqueta.

¡Herms¿qué esperas¡Llama a la puerta-le dijo la rubia a un lado de Ron.

¡No puedo-exclamó ella.

¿Por qué-le dijeron los otros cuatro al unísono.

Porque ya está abierta-dijo el dueño del departamento, mientras se cargaba a Silver.

Oh, lo sentimos… creo que nos equivocamos… estem…-Ginny miró de una forma muy extraña a quien había abierto la puerta y le pareció familiar-… buscamos a Harry Potter, de casualidad no sabrá dónde se encuentra¿o sí-

Harry Potter¿eh? Sí, sí sé dónde está… pero¿no quieren pasar?… Es tarde y supongo que estarán cansados-

Pues… en realidad… nosotros…-comenzó Hermione.

Muchas gracias, claro que aceptamos-dijo Draco, que también observó al joven con extrañeza.

El joven, mentiroso, dejó que los cinco pasaran al departamento y entró detrás de ellos. Los jóvenes se quedaron maravillados con el lugar, dejaron el montón de maletas que llevaban encima y miraron a James. El rubio platinado, lo observó… observó sus movimientos y sus gestos, había algo en él que le recordaba mucho a su joven amigo, aquel que le había tendido la mano cuando había renunciado a su apellido y a su padre. Recordó a Harry, durante finales de sexto y séptimo curso, cuando apoyó la relación que sostenía con Ginny en secreto… recordó la última batalla y lo débil que se veía cuando luchaba.

¿Y… cómo te llamas-le preguntó Draco, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

James… Evans-dijo el castaño, y observó como los ojos de Hermione brillaban por un momento.

Mucho gusto, Jim… yo soy Ginny y él es mi hermano Ron Weasley-dijo señalando a Ron.

Ella es mi novia Luna Lovegood y ella es Hermione Granger-dijo Ron abrazando a la rubia y señaló a Hermione.

Y yo soy Dra…-

Draco Malfoy-terminó James.

¿Cómo lo sabes-preguntó el rubio, anonadado.

En el mundo mágico, los Malfoy fueron muy reconocidos… hasta que el único hijo de Lucius se rebeló ante su padre-dijo con solemnidad.

O.O ¡Eres un mago-exclamó Ron.

Si no lo fuera, no les diría esto-dijo James y les sonrió de espaldas, mientras caminaba hacia un pasillo-. Vengan, hay dos habitaciones… en una dormirán las chicas y en el otro los chicos-se giró de inmediato, están de acuerdo¿verdad-

Sí, gracias, James-le dijo la pelirroja.

Draco y Ron dejaron sus maletas en la habitación que James les dio, mientras que las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala platicando con el anfitrión, y no parecían nada cansadas. Se sentaron junto a ellas, Draco con Ginny y Ron con Luna, pero Hermione estaba alejada, en una orilla.

¿Por qué buscan a Harry Potter-les preguntó James.

Pues verás, tenemos tres años de no saber de él… es un buen amigo y queríamos darle una sorpresa-dijo Luna.

Vaya que me la dieron-susurró para si mismo.

¿Cómo-preguntó Ron.

Nada… que… decía que sí le darán la sorpresa-repitió.

¿Nos dirás dónde est�-dijo Ginny a la expectativa.

Cla…-

Chicas, me iré a dormir… estoy cansada, mañana buscaremos a Harry¿de acuerdo-

Está bien, ve a dormir, Herms. Que descanses-le dijo Ginny, y la miró irse a la habitación.

¿Qué le pasa a su amiga? Parece triste, y desolada-

Es que lo est�-le dijo Ron a James-. Hermione es la principal razón por la que estamos buscando a Harry, desde que se fue ella no ha sido la misma… sabemos que Hermione lo extraña mucho-

¿Todo eso por un amigo-dijo James, sintiéndose culpable por el estado de su mejor amiga.

Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, había soledad y decepción en ellos. No había brillo. Se reprendió por haberse ido, pero también decidió que sería tiempo de confesarles que estaban frente a un Harry James Potter nuevo. Silver ronroneó entre sus pies, y él la cargó.

¡Qué lindo gatito-exclamó Luna.

Se llama Silver-dijo James y se la prestó a Luna, quien encantada la tomó y acarició-. ¿En qué estábamos-

En que si nos dirás dónde está Harry-le dijo Draco.

¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto que les diré dónde se encuentra…-James miró al suelo, debería buscarlo en el baúl de los recuerdos perdidos-musitó melancólico.

¿Decías-le dijo Draco.

Nada, sólo estoy cansado-dijo el castaño.

Será mejor irnos a dormir todos¿no creen-dijo Ron levantándose de su lugar, junto a su novia.

Sí, vamos Gin-dijo Luna. Ella, la pelirroja y Ron se alejaron. Draco fue el único que se quedó en la sala junto a James, y lo miró.

¿Qué… qué pasa, Draco-le dijo James, sorprendido de verlo ahí todavía.

Nada en especial… POTTER-James se quedó helado¡lo había descubierto, lindo disfraz-

¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta-rió por lo bajo, y acarició a Silver.

Desde que nos abriste la puerta-dijo una voz femenina, salida del pasillo. La joven pelirroja se acercaba a su novio rubio platinado.

Vaya, imaginé que desde que me viste lo notaste…, este color de ojos no ayuda mucho, se parecen a los de mi padre…-dijo en broma.

Los ojos azules de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, dio varios pasos delante de Draco y se acercó a James, el joven se levantó de su lugar y la pelirroja lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él le devolvió el gesto y ella sollozó en su hombro, aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza. Eran tres largos años de no verlo y tres difíciles años de sólo leer las pocas noticias que tenía en cartas casi vacías. La joven se separó de su amigo y éste tomó su rostro depositando un suave beso en la frente.

Te extrañé, tonto-dijo ella.

Yo también-dijo él secando sus lágrimas. Luego volteó a ver a Draco, quien lo miraba con una mueca, muy parecida a una sonrisa nostálgica, en su cara; el rubio se acercó a él y estrecharon manos, para después también abrazarse.

Eres un idiota…, pudiste habérnoslo dicho desde el principio-dijo Draco y le sonrió.

�¿Y perderme sus rostros de sorpresa al encontrar a un castaño de ojos avellana sin cicatriz¡Ja! Eso nunca-James, o Harry, cargó de nuevo a Silver y se sentó en el sillón más cercano-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían allá afuera-

Cerca de treinta minutos-respondió Draco abrazando a Ginny, nadie se decidía a tocar la puerta… supongo que teníamos miedo de lo que podíamos encontrar dentro-

¿Les sorprendió encontrarme aquí-preguntó James, de nuevo.

Nos sorprendió más ver a alguien que no es nuestro Harry-respondió Ginny, con reproche-. ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a los demás? Ron y Luna son despistados más no tontos, y Hermione… Hermione sólo quería verte-

Mañana por la mañana se los diré…-ambos lo miraron severamente-. O quizá quieran que se los diga hoy mismo… Les prometo que mañana se los diré, me quitaré los lentes de contacto, y cambiaré de nuevo mi tono de cabello¿les parece-

Sip… te ves muy… ¿cómo dirías, mi cielo-le preguntó a Draco, quien sonrió con complicidad.

Muy gay-sentenció el rubio y se echó a reír.

Shh¡No hagan ruido-la voz somnolienta de Ron salió del fondo del departamento.

Es mejor que descansen, mañana será otro día-dijo James-. Buenas noches-

... 

La mañana siguiente, James se despertó siendo las diez de la mañana, se dio una rápida ducha y al salir se quedó mirándose al espejo. El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de un joven de 20 años, cabello castaño claro y un par de ojos avellana… los mismos que tenía su padre. Sonrió al recordar a su padre… si estuviera con vida, de seguro trataría de convencerlo de que lo que hizo no estaba bien, pero lo comprendería. Y su madre… su madre estaría molesta con la actitud que tomó, pero lo hubiera entendido. Ambos, lo hubieran comprendido. Pasó su mano por su cabello, desesperado con el color, y entonces tomó la decisión de regresar a ser el mismo de antes.

Salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla y se acercó a su buró, sacó del cajón dos estuches pequeños de color blanco, un bote con un líquido y un estuche de madera de palisandro, en la tapa ponía: "H. J. P." Entró de nuevo al baño, donde iniciaría su re-transformación. Se quitó los lentes de contacto de color avellana y se colocó unos transparentes solo de aumento. Luego del estuche de palisandro, sacó una varita de acebo, con el núcleo de la pluma de la cola de un fénix: Fawkes. La observó con aprecio y se apuntó con ella.

¿Alguien sabe dónde está nuestro anfitrión-preguntó Luna sentándose a la mesa. Ginny y Draco se miraron con complicidad.

Tal vez…-comenzó Draco.

… fue a buscar a Harry-terminó Ginny y sonrió.

�¡Les dijo dónde estaba-exclamó Ron.

Ehm… algo así nn-dijo Ginny-. ¿Dónde está Herms-cambió de tema.

En la habitación. Ha estado muy pensativa toda la mañana-respondió Luna con preocupación-. Ya no sé que hacer para que sonría un poco-.

Quiz�, debería ir a verla-

Los cuatro presentes giraron la cabeza hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba un chico moreno, cabello negro-azabache corto, ojos verde-esmeralda y un pequeño gato entre sus brazos. Harry James Potter les sonreía desde la puerta, Ginny y Draco le sonrieron de vuelta comprendiendo lo que había hecho, Ron y Luna seguían con la boca literalmente abierta… el joven entró por el portal y se acercó a Ron.

Debe sorprenderles verme aquí-dijo.

Ha… Harry…-balbuceó Ron y se levantó de la silla. Lo escrutó con la mirada, su cabello, ojos, y hasta el gato que tenía en sus brazos-… Tú… tú eras…-

Así es Ron… yo fui quien les abrí la puerta anoche. Bienvenido amigo-le dijo. Ron no se contuvo, se acercó a él y lo estrechó en un abrazo a lo "Weasley", con fuerza, casi queriéndole sacar el aire.

Pensé que venir aquí había sido en vano-dijo Luna y también lo abrazó.

Ma da gusto verlos-les dijo James.

A nosotros también, hermano-le dijo Ron.

Como decía, debería hablar con Hermione-se dijo, con su permiso-.

Se alejó de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación donde Hermione estaba acostada de cara a la pared, de modo que al entrar James ella no se dio cuenta. Entró sigilosamente al cuarto y notó como ella tenía en su mano una foto, de ellos. Salían riendo, abrazados como buenos amigos y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

¿Por qué no has salido a desayunar-preguntó el chico.

No tengo hambre-dijo ella, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Vamos, Hermione, no te hará nada bien el no comer… ¿qué intentas¿desaparecer-

¿Quién eres tú para decirme esas cosas-le espetó ella, pero seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

Tranquila, Hermione. Tienes razón no soy nadie…-dijo James cabizbajo-…, bueno, quizás puedo ser un buen amigo¿no crees-

No-dijo con rotundidad-. Mis amigos sólo me han decepcionado. Mi mejor amigo, se largó sin siquiera despedirse, y ahora todos pretender que al encontrarlo corra a abrazarlo-

James sintió otra punzada en el pecho. Hermione estaba molesta, muy molesta con él. Jamás le perdonaría el hecho de haberse ido sin despedirse. Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en una orilla. Y miró a la chica, que seguía observando aquella fotografía.

Hermione, mírame-le pidió James.

¿De qué hablas-dijo ella.

Sólo, mírame-le insistió.

La joven se enderezó con lentitud. Había algo en las palabras de su interlocutor que la motivaban a hacerlo. ¿Quién era en realidad ese joven? Les había abierto la puerta muy en la madrugada, y al observar sus ojos avellana, no pudo evitar el recordar los ojos de Harry. Aquellos de color verde que la hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Además los dejó dormir en su casa, como si los conociera. Giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con una imagen que difícilmente olvidaría, aquél chico que hacía tres años no veía ahora le sonreía.

James notó como los ojos de Hermione obtenían un brillo especial, un brillo que hacía tres años no veía. Su mirada color marrón le decía tantas cosas, estaba enfadada, pero también estaba deseosa de verle, y de propinarle un fuerte golpe. James le sonrió y dejó a Silver en el suelo. La chica se acercó a él, le abrazó y se echó a llorar. El joven la abrazó de vuelta y dejó que dos lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

Eres un tonto-le dijo, entre su llanto-. ¿Por qué te fuiste, Harry¿Por qué-

Perdóname, Mione. Realmente, lo siento. Debí despedirme de ti-le dijo en un murmullo.

¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido, Harry? Las noches enteras pensando en si estarías bien, ni una carta, Harry, ni una…-se separó de él con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

De nuevo perdóname-le dijo y secó sus lágrimas-. He vuelto, Mione, y no me iré jamás-

¿Lo prometes-

Lo prometo-

Desde el pasillo cuatro personas observaban la escena. Estaban entusiasmados con la idea de que el viejo Harry hubiera vuelto. El sexteto estaría completo y Hermione no tendría porque llorar por las noches. Ginny y Luna jalaron de Ron y Draco hacia la cocina, la privacidad no era su fuerte. Mientras que en la habitación, James trataba de consolar a su mejor amiga.

_Cuando veas en los ojos de un mortal el cielo, tu vida no volverá a ser igual_, una voz llegó hasta la cabeza de James y sonrió ante la mención, _los ojos de un mortal_, pensó. Era imposible no haberse dado cuenta antes, sus ojos eran irremplazables. Observarlos era perderse en el abismo mismo de la calidez. Cruzar miradas por tan solo dos minutos era realmente un energizante para su vida. En la última batalla, verla durante una fracción de segundo lo hizo más fuerte y terminó siendo el vencedor.

¿Qué me ves-le preguntó la chica.

Sólo observaba los ojos de un mortal-dijo simplemente, conciente de que Hermione no le entendería.

¿Perdón-

Mjmjmj… _cuando veas en los ojos de un mortal el cielo tu vida no volverá a ser igual_-recitó James y pasó la palma de su mano por el rostro de la joven-. Tú eres ese mortal, Mione, eres MI mortal-

Sorpresivamente, Hermione le abrazó de nueva cuenta. Sabía que la frase le había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, y que había la posibilidad de que ella también sintiera algo. Pero eso, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

... 

Y allí, un pequeño gato hembra, de ojos color miel-verdoso los observaba, y por momentos pareció sonreír. Había logrado la misión que dos ángeles le habían puesto: _"cuida de Harry Potter y devuélveselo a sus amigos"_. Y en el cielo, esos dos ángeles lo miraban.

Ese hijo tuyo, es un terco, justo como tú-decía una mujer.

Pero ese hijo se ha criado con bien-respondió el hombre a su lado.

Es un excelente chico-dijo un tercer ángel-. Hemos hecho lo que nos correspondía. ¿Qué dices, James, nos vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla-

Me parece buena idea-dijo James y caminando desaparecieron entre las nubes.

Hombres…-Lily rodó los ojos y también desapareció tras ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

_I feel like something isn't in its place… but, what? I feel weird_


End file.
